Letters
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Saga y Albiore mantienen comunicación por cartas que es cortada tras un evento inesperado


**Autor:** AkiraHilar  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Saga y Albiore mantienen comunicación por cartas que es cortada tras un evento inesperado  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-15  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Lemon, referencias canon.  
><strong>Pareja Principal:<strong> Saga x Albiore

* * *

><p><strong>Letters<strong>

Los alumnos le habían avisado de su llegada, pero aquella noche, mientras el mar arreciaba contra las piedras, Albiore no creía posible que en verdad alguien del santuario le diera visita. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que pisó la santa tierra de la diosa de la guerra.

Tomó la capa y se cubrió con ella. La tormenta no tardaría nada en caer y allí, entre el temor de los niños a su cuidado, él tenía que mostrarles fortaleza. La pequeña June se tomó de su pierna al verlo con intenciones de salir y sus ojos azules, forrados de inocencia, le imploraban quedarse junto a ellos. No le sorprendía, cada uno de ellos ya habían vivido una perdida y debía darles terror perder a la figura paterna que él representaba.

—No hay nada que temer. —Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba sus cabellos dorados, y enfatizaba la mirada a todos ellos. Incluso Shun que estaba tras la puerta del cobertizo con la mirada amedrentada—. No hay poder en la naturaleza que pueda con un santo y si el deber me llama, debo ir por él.

—¿Regresará?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora ponte la máscara, no querrá que el santuario se dé cuenta, ¿o sí?

La niña renegó rápidamente con su rostro, provocando que los mechones rubios azotaban sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Lo soltó y corrió de forma veloz hasta su habitación para buscar la máscara. Con una mirada les entregó a sus jóvenes aprendices la seguridad para poder salir a sabiendas de que se encontrarían bien.

Cuando salió de la cabaña, el fuerte viento del mar azotó contra su rostro, aún si tenía un manto cubriendo su cabeza de la inesperada lluvia. El océano rugía, el oleaje golpeaba con fuerza y persistencias a las rocas, amenazando con desquebrajarla y darle una nueva forma a la desolada isla Andrómeda. Albiore contempló el panorama observando al cielo ennegrecido latigado por los largos estruendos. Los relámpagos atravesaban como si fueran la herida de una daga en el pecho de carne.

Hizo un lazo con las puntas de la manta para sujetarla en su cuello y siguió caminando sin importar que la lluvia ahora golpeara a su rostro y humedeciera los mechones que se plegaron en el filo de sus pómulos. No llevaba armadura, solo su indumentaria común para pasar la noche, apegada al contorno de sus músculos.

No fue difícil encontrar el punto donde el enviado del santuario le esperaba. Allí estaba, vestido de oro cuan refulgeante sol, con el cabello largo arrastrado por las corrientes del viento aún pese a la humedad. Frente al mar, como si lo retara a tan siquiera tocarlo, con los brazos cruzados y la capa ondeando con pesadez.

—Caballero. —Albiore hizo una corta reverencia y al inclinarse, Cefeo brilló desde la cabaña y se ensambló en su cuerpo, vistiéndolo con la sagrada vestidura plateada—. No esperaba su presencia aquí.  
>La mirada del hombre frente a él se deslizó hasta sus contornos, explorando la figura del maestro y santo de plata que resguardaba la isla. Sus ojos se posaron sobre él con el peso de los años y la experiencia; para Albiore fue sentir como si todo lo que estaba fuera de su alcance descansara sobre sus hombros. Aún en medio de la tormenta, la figura de ambos hombres se permitieron mantenerse fijos e inconmovibles en la pintura del poder natural. Como si fueran ellos mismos dos poderosas estatuas de mármol.<p>

—Vine porque no respondiste a mis cartas. —Albiore mordió su labio, manteniendo aún la posición gacha de su mirada celeste.

—Ya no había nada más que decir.

_«Caballero de Cefeo, protector de la isla de Andrómeda._

_Me tomo la libertad de escribirle el nombre del santísimo patriarca del santuario y por el deseo de nuestra diosa. Se ha conocido que una centena de niños han sido enviados al santuario y hay uno que ha llegado a la isla de Andrómeda. Admiro la determinación que ha mostrado de llevar los caminos de cada uno de ellos a un sendero de bien y justicia tal como nuestra diosa lo precede. Más sin embargo, hago participe la preocupación del patriarca y de nuestra diosa, de sí ha sido o no demasiada la carga puesta en tan jóvenes hombros._

_Hemos enviado junto a esta misiva ropa y comida para usted y sus discípulos, también medicina y material para curar sus heridas en medio del entrenamiento. Las estrellas auguran bendiciones pero no podemos confiarnos. La noche se acerca, y el hades está pronto de llamarnos._

_Si hace falta algo, no dude en decirlo. Que la paz de nuestra diosa lo guie en su eterna sabiduría al camino de la victoria._

_Saga de Géminis Caballero de la tercera casa.»_

—¿Nada?

Afiló la mirada el hombre de géminis con sus mechones oscuros pegados a sus mejillas, y entregándole un aire aún más adusto del que Albiore recordaba. Este ya había levantado la mirada para poderlo contemplar frente a frente, recordando la última vez que lo había visto. De lejos, brillando con los rayos del sol y tan inalcanzable, que la admiración no llegaba a ser más que una ensoñación autoimpuesta, con sus propias expectativas y apreciaciones.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca y tras el intercambio de cartas, Albiore confirmó que había quedado lejos de llegar a su altura. Pese a que eran del mismo tamaño, su porte imponía. La armadura de oro aún cubierta de lluvia aplastaba a la suya en su soberano brillo y los ojos verdes de ese hombre estaban vestidos de años. Una década entera de diferencias.

—Nada, caballero. Todo cuánto dije, es todo cuánto puedo decir. Lamento que haya tenido que tomarse la molestia de pisar estos parajes desolados, en busca de una respuesta que ya no está.

—El patriarca me ha enviado a traerte sus disculpas.

—Las aceptó, más no pienso volver. Mi destino es aquí, aquí está mi estrella. Serán mis alumnos quienes regresen.

_«Caballero de géminis, guardián de la tercera casa._  
><em>Mis saludos.<em>

_Asombrado estoy al recibir esta misiva y ver que el santuario aún recuerda la abandonada Isla de Andrómeda, azotada día y noche por Poseidón, pero permaneciendo impérenme, necia en soportar los embates y permanecer en píe._

_Agradezco la preocupación del santuario, y espero que nuestra diosa pueda descansar tras leer esta carta. He sido entrenado por mi maestro para enfrentar este reto, y me siento preparado para transmitirle a cada uno de estos jóvenes las enseñanzas que él me ha dado. Así que, no hay nada que deba acongojar su espíritu. Le juro por mi estrella y por mi vida que serán caballeros dignos de su divina presencia._

_Por lo demás, agradezco el envío. En estos tiempos la noche son frías y la ropa escasa. Mis alumnos han apreciado con agradecimiento el gesto del santuario. Que la diosa nos siga protegiendo a todos en la noche en que Hade desee llamarnos._

_Albiore de Cefeo.»_

El santo de plata levantó la mirada, dejando que su flequillo fuera aplastado por la humedad. El viento seguía golpeando fuerte sobre ellos, y la tormenta había empeorado. Parecía no inmutarse por la presencia del santo.

—No es correcto que sigamos aquí, caballero. Y todo lo que tengo que ofrecerle es nuestro humilde refugio, de madera, con carbón caliente para entibiar el cuerpo y una manta seca para secarnos.

—No hace falta que entremos al refugio, Albiore. El patriarca solo me ha pedido corroborar algo más ante el silencio al santuario y a mis cartas. Algo que se encuentra en la cueva de Casiopea. —El hombre forrado en oro movió sus pies para quedar ahora frente a frente a Albiore, con el yelmo contra su cadera y la mirada fija en su semblante.

El aludido solo le mantuvo la mirada, con la misma seriedad. En sus ojos no había nada para ocultarlo.

—La cueva de Casiopea solo se puede atravesar nadando.

—¿Le temes al mar convertido por la tormenta?

—No.

—Entonces llévame allá, caballero. Encontraré tu cosmos y te seguiré.

Albiore asintió y aceptó el mandato velado que escondía sus palabras. Deslizó sus ojos hacia las furiosas olas y sin inmutarse comenzó a caminar en dirección al mar. Cuando el agua cubrió sus caderas, Albiore se lanzó para nadar dentro de él, en dirección al enorme risco que estaba cerca de las dos piedras del sacrificio. Saga lo observó, sin inmutarse, con sus ojos calculadores.

_«Caballero de Cefeo. Paz y bendiciones de la diosa para usted._

_Hemos enviado otro encargo de comidas, ropas y medicamentos para sus discípulos. Estamos al tanto de los buenos resultados que el entrenamiento ha dado. El caballero de Piscis ha sabido dar buenas nuevas de ti._

_El patriarca desea recompensar la labor que ha realizado durante estos años, con dedicación y entrega. Por ello, en víspera de tus dieseis años ha decidido celebrarlos. Lo esperamos en el santuario, para que se recompensado como se debe._

_Que la bendición de nuestra diosa lo guie._

_Saga de Géminis Caballero de la tercera casa.»_

Entre la oscuridad de la cueva, Albiore emergió con el cabello pegado a su rostro. Le costó recuperar el aire luego de combatir contras las corrientes enfurecidas del mar agitado, para cumplir con el pedido del santo de la tercera casa. La cueva de Cassipea, en donde estuvo escondida la armadura de Cefeo y yacía en ese momento la de Andrómeda, estaba oscura y rodeada de cadenas.

Con un solo impulso de sus manos apoyadas a la piedra húmeda, El santo salió de las aguas frías del mar. La armadura escurría agua por cada hendidura y su cabello estaba completamente apegado a la superficie y dibujando cada desnivel de la aleación plateada. Como ya conocía el lugar, le fue sencillo ubicar la antorcha apagada y sacarla para tenerla en sus manos.

Antes de que pensara en como encenderla, la atmósfera cambió. Albiore volteó a tiempo para observar la maravillosa cortina de estrellas que se abría ante sus ojos, destajando la realidad con otra realidad. Saga de Géminis había llegado, y tal como lo había prometido, seguiría su cosmos hasta hallar el lugar.

Así fue como la cueva se iluminó en el momento en que el cosmos de Géminis desdoblaba el espacio a su antojo, haciéndose parte del nuevo territorio con una facilidad inconfundible. Albiore lo observó apretando la mandíbula, le era difícil no demostrar el asombro ante el poder de los caballeros dorados. Más si se trataba de él, a quien siempre miró de lejos con infantil devoción.

_«Caballero de Géminis, guardián de la tercera casa._

_Me siento honrado y a su vez inmerecedor de tal beneplácito. No hay nada que pueda llenarme más que servir a nuestra diosa y al santuario que la representa. No tengo intenciones de celebrar un año de vida, no lo he hecho en todos estos años que he estado aquí, al servicio de la voluntad de la doncella de los ojos grises. Sin embargo, si es así el deseo de ella y del patriarca, estaré allí._

_Espero que podamos vernos. Necesito agradecer en persona el que siempre hayas estado al pendiente de esta isla y de mí._

_Albiore de Cefeo.»_

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó e caballero de Géminis cuando dejó atrás la otra dimensión, volviendo a un solo plano temporal. Albiore inclinó la mirada y renegó, aún con la madera en sus manos, húmeda por el agua que caía de su brazo.

—Solo que no hay iluminación. Las piedras están frías, dudo podamos hacer encender la antorcha.

—No hace falta.

El caballero de Géminis adelantó su paso por la cueva, observando aún entre la oscuridad algunas piedras salientes, cristalizadas, que se asomaban con la luz de su armadura. Solo bastó encender su cosmos un poco para atraer a las mismas estrellas de nuevo en aquel lugar oscuro. Albiore observó el espectáculo con impresión, costándole en ese momento disimular su sorpresa. Se veía tan fuera de sus manos y a su vez tan cerca…

—Ven.

—¿Eh? —Albiore parpadeó observando la figura de Géminis, justo al frente de la pandora de Andrómeda, donde la preciosa armadura descansaba.

—Acércate.

_«Caballero._

_Debo irme. Es lamentable que el día en el que vine, usted estuviera en misión. Pero ya no puedo quedarme más. Esto… esto no es lo que esperaba y no me siento digno de seguir aquí. Pagaré mi ofensa ante la diosa con la devoción y mi sacrificio dentro de Andrómeda, de donde no debí salir._

_Albiore de Cefeo»_

El santo de plata obedeció, eliminando la distancia con un par de pasos que lo acercaron al caballero de oro. Saga le miró de reojo, con sus cejas tupidas, sus pestañas abundantes contorneando sus ojos, la mirada verde y profunda que parecía ser el mismo fondo del océano. Viéndolo de ese modo, a eso parecía, a las más profundidades aguas del mar.

Para Saga, Albiore tenía los ojos de una playa tranquila y apacible. Era una lástima no haber podido contemplarla mejor al llegar a aquella costa, y que el clima en la isla (o seguramente la consciencia de la armadura al saberlo enemigo) lo haya recibido de esa manera. Giró sus pies para quedar de nuevo frente a él, enfrentándolo.

Los ojos del santo de plata lo miraron por un momento, intentando sostenerle la mirada. Pero era evidente que el solo intento le resultaba forzado.

_«Albiore._

_Me tomo la libertad de escribirte y llamarte por tu nombre. No puedo creer que en verdad hayas decidido cerrar tu paso al santuario. El patriarca me ha hecho saber lo que sucedió. Yo solo puedo decirte que vales más de lo que pudo ocurrir esa noche. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de que hablemos. Estoy seguro de que se puede solucionar de otra manera._

_Saga»_

_«Caballero. Saga._

_No, no hay otra manera de solucionarlo. Aceptó las disculpas del patriarca, aunque estoy completamente seguro que lo ocurrido fue más mi responsabilidad. Lo que pasó, es algo que no me perdonaré nunca. He decidido no volver a pisar el santuario y aunque el patriarca ha perdido mi respeto, puedo decir al menos que seguiré luchando por la diosa, que sé en su infinita sabiduría la de saber porque nos ha dejado en estas manos. Espero de corazón que el tiempo le dé la razón, de no ser así, mi vida es suya y por ella moriré._

_No tengo más que decir._

_Albiore»_

_«Albiore._

_Solo prométeme algo: Que no levantaras tu mano contra el patriarca._

_Sobre lo demás, podemos hablarlo en otro momento, pero es prioridad para mi asegurarme de esto._

_Saga.»_

—Has crecido mucho. —Dijo en un tono suave, casi como si susurrara saboreando cada palabras. Albiore tragó grueso al escucharlo y por un momento pensó en agachara la cabeza—. Realmente no pensé que hubieras crecido tanto, estás casi de mi altura.

Y Saga sabía que mentía. Sabía que si lo había visto, justamente en ese momento en que Albiore aceptó la invitación y fue convidado a una cena con el patriarca y las jóvenes doncellas que los habían acompañado. Vio cada copa de vino servida. La resistencia de Albiore a seguir viviendo, pero el pedido de aquel hombre forrado en gloria convidándole a continuar.

Sabía que las palabras que había dicho, eran parecidas a esas. Sabía el peso que representaba para Albiore escucharlas y mantenerle la mirada. Pero Saga, conocedor todo, manejando su propia mentira, extendió sus dedos por el filo de la mandíbula para evitar que Albiore ocultara la mirada de él.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Revélamelo.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Necesito escucharlo. He estado al pendiente de ti desde que fuiste enviado a esta isla, Albiore. Necesito escucharlo.

El intentó de bajar la mirada y el rostro fue detenido por la mano que ya acariciaba su barbilla, con cuidado casi paternal. Albiore se tuvo que conformar con arrugar su ceño y tragar grueso, mientras buscaba las palabras. Poco podía recordar del episodio, y con escuetas palabras, casi como si fuesen empujadas una otras otras, le fue abriendo al hombre envuelto en capas de oro lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Recordaba a las mujeres sonriendo y divirtiéndose conformen llegaban con la comida. Al patriarca con la máscara y la copa siendo movida lentamente en su mano. Podía memorar el sabor del vino, que poco a poco eran consumido. Como las imágenes se iban superponiendo una sobre otra, hasta que ya no tenía sentido nada de lo que veía. Y solo era sensible a las caricias de aquellas manos.

Aunque Albiore no podía recordar con claridad, Saga lo veía todo. Veía el cuerpo de Albiore siendo manejado por sus manos expertas. Lo veía cayendo en la cama, su cama, entre risas y suspiros mientras recorría el cuerpo que había crecido lejos de sus ojos y al que degustó en ese momento a consciencia. Besó cada tramo y cada esquina, esculpió con su lengua cada contorno. Suspiró y mordió, dejó marcas visibles de cada avance de sus manos y su lengua conforme bajaba hasta sus puntos más íntimos. Saboreó su sexo. Lo endureció dentro de su boca y cuando quiso detenerlo con las manos, ordenó con su poder que las cadenas ya dispuestas le sujetaran ambos brazos para tenerlo tendido para él.

Fue su festín. Y Albiore no lo recordaba. No recordaba que el cuerpo que se autopenetró sobre él era del mismo hombre que estaba frente a él en esa cueva. No recordaba cuánto llegó a desearlo, aún si fuera bajo el influjo del vino. No podía recordar como empujó sus caderas a lo alto, buscando que cada penetración fuera mayor, más potente, más intensa, mientras soltaban garabateos con los sonidos de sus gargantas embriagadas de placer.

Oh sí. Sí recordaba. Saga observó la manera en que Albiore se escudaba ante la verdad de que lo había deseado. Aún si no recordaba el rostro, aún si era incapaz de saber su identidad y su mente había decidido darle la figura de una mujer ante la ausencia de variables, la falta de las manos que no pudieron tocar; Albiore lo había deseado. Y el deseo seguía allí, tapizado de argumentos.

Se acercó aún más, buscando cubrirle con sus brazos forrado en oro hasta que este y la plata friccionaran en un cantico metálico. Se sentía la humedad de la piel helada por la lluvia y el mar. Aún podía percibir la sal en la piel de Albiore, condimentada. Y no, no encontró resistencia alguna.

—Sé que el patriarca quería eso… quería que yo celebrara así. Y aunque no pensé que eso pudiera ser posible, yo… yo tuve la culpa. Yo lo permití.

—Estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo.

—No debí ceder…

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no querías saber lo que era eso? Quizás no fueron los mejores métodos, pero el patriarca sabe que estamos destinados a morir jóvenes. Quiere que disfrutemos de la vida antes de la guerra, que conozcamos lo que defendemos Albiore. ¿Qué es el amor, la unión, los lazos si desconocemos el vivir?

Albiore se removió inquieto en el abrazo. El calor de Saga, su voz ronca y profunda atravesando su oído comenzaba a entregarle un calor que no se atrevía a avalar. Tragó grueso al no encontrar manera de encontrar una salida sin despreciar el gesto que Saga le entregaba, en una calidez que hacía comprender lo que para él era un pecado

Saga, con movimientos exactos y coordinados, quedó frente al rostro de Albiore y le destinó una mirada aprehensiva a los labios. Sentía la energía que se comunicó antes la terrible realidad de que deseaban ser besados.

—Por qué me trajiste aquí…

—Cefeo se enamoró de Cassiopea, una ninfa que es conocida por la vanidad que enfureció a Poseidón. —Y él nació para enfurecer a los dioses.

—No entiendo…

—Vine a enseñarte lo que protegemos, Albiore, lo que protejo yo. Lo que proteges tú. La vida.

Saga tomó sus labios, con necesidad y firmeza. Sostuvo el cuerpo de Albiore abrazado al suyo mientras se abría paso por su boca, encontrando pocas fuerzas que se resistieran a él. Contrario a ello, el cuerpo de Albiore reaccionó. Los recuerdos de aquello que había bebido con el vino se reavivó pidiendo volver a ser resentido, experimentado, esta vez con la sobriedad y esta vez con un rostro al que había idolatrado durante más de una década.

Contra la piedra, Saga apretó el cuerpo de Albiore mientras se hacía dueño de su boca y volvía a saborearla. La sal, el sabor de su saliva y de sus temblores, la tibieza de su piel aumentando la temperatura encerrada bajo la plata y él sintiendo el oro palpitar sincronizado a sus latidos, cada vez más veloces.

Albiore se dejó arrastrar por él. Tramo a tramo, se desprendieron las piezas de la armadura que estorbaban, y permanecieron aquellos a las que lo no quisieron dedicar el tiempo de quitar. Las cadenas tintinearon al compás de los movimientos de ambos mientras las telas eran retiradas y las bocas seguían exigiendo atención. Ellas misma colaboraron para que los cuerpos no se apartaran más de lo pronunciable y se enredaron entre uno de sus brazos, obligándoles a continuar.

Saga aferró sus manos en esos muslos para alzarlos y tenerlos a su disposición. Marcó la piel bronceada para dedicarle caricias mientras le permitía llenarse de él. Cada sonido de Albiore, en su enronquecida voz, resultó un premio más allá de lo imaginable. Y el placer de saberlo suyo por voluntad propia aumentaba el valor de esa entrega.

Escuchó la voz de aquel reír en su cabeza más la apartó lo más que pudo para no perder detalle de ese momento que para él era único. Albiore había llamado su atención. Albiore había sido observado desde lejos, desde siempre. Albiore ahora estaba retorciéndose en sus brazos mientras se alzaba con toda alevosía y le penetraba fieramente, mientras respiraba sobre su boca y le sujetaba con todo su peso contra la roca.

Y Albiore, así, sería suyo. No dejó de sentirlo suyo mientras acariciaba su pene con vehemencia y sus cadenas gritaban chocando contra la roca, los pedazos de armaduras y sus cuerpos. Mientras su cabello azotaba contra la espalda desnuda y sentía los dedos de Albiore dejando marcas en él. Escuchando el golpe de sus caderas y testículos. Sintiendo el calor de su piel envolverle. Albiore volviéndose esencia conforme empujaba más y más hasta conquistarlo todo.

Al final, Albiore le tomó el rostro y lo besó con aprehensión y necesidad. Saga gimió contra su boca y acabó empujado por ese choque de labios que lo dijo todo. Lo había logrado.

Con ello mantendría a Albiore con vida.

En la mañana, Albiore despertó solo en la cueva. Desnudo, con las cadenas derrumbadas en el suelo, y la sensación palpitante de Saga explotando aún su interior. Con la adictiva resonancia en sus labios que recordaba los vestigios de sus besos. Con la misma carta que decía lo mismo desde hace un año.

Con la misma respuesta.

Albiore no respondió.

* * *

><p>Gracias por las lecturas.<p> 


End file.
